Furinji Satoshi
Furinji Satoshi (風林寺 智) is a shaman. He aims to become the Shaman King and avenge the murderers of the former Shaman King, Asakura Hao, former Ten Patch Officiants, and former Five Elemental Warriors. Satoshi was supposed to have participated in the Shaman Fight seven years ago but he had miscalculated when the first round of the Shaman Fight was and he even left Japan, thinking that the Shaman Fight was in Russia. Appearance Satoshi is a man of average height and is incredibly muscular. He has blue eyes and blonde hair. His hair is slicked back, its numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, though some of it falls down on his forehead. He has a lightning bolt-shaped scar over his right eye. He has dark lines circling his eyes with each of them having a single, prominent eyelash jutting outwards. Satoshi is always seen with a pair of headphones on. The headphones itself have a unique look to it, with a single spike potruding from each side. He wears a traditional and elegant attire composed of a purple, long-sleeved shirt, green pants held up by a belt sporting a buckle of a large ace of spades, and a pair of simple shoes. He also wears a large, brownish coat with light brown, spiky fur trimming around the neck and the sleeves’ edges, draped over his shoulders like a cape. For his battle outfit, he is shown wearing simple clothes. He wears a large, hooded light cloak. Satoshi wears a dark shirt under a long, light jacket closed by a simple belt. He wears a pair of loose dark pants ending below his knees where each leg has a light band circling it, and a pair boots reminiscent of his old greaves. He wears also has a small belt visible on his upper chest, crossing it horizontally. Personality Satoshi is a loud, foul-mouthed man. Despite his intimidating appearance, Satoshi is a very kind person. He enjoys a good laugh and joking around with others. He even uses his appearance to intimidate others to get a good laugh out of their reactions. Although his jokes are a bit cruel, he means well and would never hurt others without a reason. He is quick to judge others and put them down easily either as a joke or just because he's blunt and doesn't spare anyone's feelings. Although, he would usually praise someone for feats that is unlike them that surprises and amazes him. Although he is kind towards others, he is also merciless. In battle, he never holds back against any opponent and attacks full-out from the beginning. He is quick to lose his temper and would even push his limits to release all of his anger in battle. He is more of a brawn over brains kind of guy, however he is incredibly smart and would know things that other people wouldn't know. That tends to surprise people around him whenever he does something smart, calculated, and unexpected to get out of a hopeless situation. He is also calm in hopeless situations. Contradictory to his calmness, he can also be impatient in normal situations. He has a weakness towards girls and would get flustered around them. He doesn't get flirty with them but rather, he avoids talking to them in fear of embarrassing himself. He can only talk to girls that he knows for a long time. He even acts normally towards the girls that he knows for a long time. That usually makes them feel like they aren't feminine enough for him and Satoshi would just use that to make fun of and have a good laugh. Satoshi is also gullible and would believe anything at first. However, whenever he thinks about something, he would not gullible in the slightest. He is hopeless at directions and wouldn't be able to find his way around, even in his own city. He also has a bad timing and would usually walk in during tense or awkward situations (either intentionally or accidentally). Abilities and Powers Shamanic Spells As a shaman, Satoshi has been taught some techniques to help him improve himself as a shaman. *'Hyōi Gattai' (憑依合体, Spirit Integration) Hyōi Gattai enables Satoshi to integrate spirits into his body, forming a "unity" of both, their spirit and that of the other spirit. Satoshi would enter a trance which enables him to synchronize his spirit with that of the other spirit, allowing the other spirit to possess his body and enabling the other spirit to interact with the physical world. Furthermore, once integrated, Satoshi takes on the knowledge and wisdom of the other spirit as well as their personality. Satoshi learned this technique when he was only six years old, proving that he is a genius at shamanic techniques. *'Oversoul' (オーバーソウル, Obasouru) Satoshi uses O.S. by integrating Kaido's into his weapon, yueya chan . By doing so, Satoshi has created a very powerful O.S., which later becomes his main and most powerful form of combat. He learned how to use O.S. at the age of ten, further proving his raw talent at shamanic techniques. Weapons Satoshi wields a yueya chan (Monk's Spade). He only uses in a fight between shamans and would never use it in a regular street fight. Spirit Kaido was a Chinese mercenary during the war. His skill with a yueya chan is first class, which can even surpass Amidamaru's skill with a blade. Hearing rumours of his great skill, leaders from all over the world would hire him to work for them. Anyone who refuses to pay Kaido would be killed by his hand. He was later killed by a group of mercenaries hired by a leader who refused to pay him. Centuries later, he can be wandering around the area where he was murdered. One day, he met Satoshi and after a series of events, he agreed to being Satoshi's guardian ghost. Category:BigKaido Category:Human Category:Male Category:Shamans